1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to a self-retaining vibration isolation fan mount assembly.
2. Background Art
It is generally known that various electrical/electronic components on a circuit board are capable of generating large amounts of heat. To minimize exposure to such heat, a plurality of fans are disposed proximate to the electrical/electronic components for blowing the heat away from the components thereby increasing the life span of such components and ensuring operational integrity of the computer. In general, at least one fan is typically coupled to and supported by at least one fan bracket. The fan bracket is generally coupled to a computer chassis of a computer.
The manner in which the fans are coupled to the fan brackets are gaining attention as the amount of vibration caused by the fans while positioned on the fan brackets may affect the performance of surrounding components positioned within the computer. For example, hard disk drives (HDDs) are sensitive to such vibrations. HDD operation may be degraded if exposed to the vibrations. Conventional fan brackets generally include isolation mounting pegs that are coupled to the fans to absorb vibrations generated by the fan. The isolation mounting pegs may be made of a material that is different than the material used to construct the fan bracket to absorb the vibration. While the isolation mounting pegs are generally useful, such isolation mounting pegs may provide for a loose fitting between recesses of the fans which generally receive the pegs. As such, the fans move over the pegs to and from the fan bracket over time causing the fan bracket to deform over time.